


Overthoughts

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BF Sam, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Sweet Sam, Wendigo hunt, helicopter Dean, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this moment in time, you look back on your relationship with Sam. But when you look forward, you begin to overthink things. Sam stops you and you end up happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overthoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this the other day so I decided to write a little story based off of it. Enjoy!

**Present**  
You and Sam just finished a hunt. You didn't know why, but Dean hadn't come with you. It might've just been because it was a simple Wendigo hunt and you didn't need him, or he just didn't want to be the awkward third wheel. When you had first met them, you had felt like the third wheel because you weren't a Winchester like them. 

*//*

 **15 months ago**  
"Hey," the man had said quietly when your eyes fluttered open. He'd had a gentle smile on his face. You'd glanced around at your surroundings. You had been laid out across a leather sofa with a thick blanket covering your legs. You were in a t-shirt that was not yours, and you seemed to be in some sort of library. "Don't worry, your safe," the man with long brown hair and hazel eyes had told you. "We found you unconscious and bleeding out in your house so we brought you back here and stitched you up. You've been asleep for quite some time now." Your first instinct had been to get up, get out of this strange man's home. But as soon as you had sat up, you felt a searing pain in your side. "Hey, take it easy. You got injured pretty badly."  
"I'm fully aware of that," you'd said somewhat coldly. You didn't want to drag this kind man into your problems with demons. They would kill anyone you'd ever encountered. "I need to get out of here," you'd said, continuing to get up, ready to flee. "Where is here, exactly?" you had asked.  
"Lebanon. Kansas. And I really don't think you should leave. At least not right now. Those things that came after you, they were demons," he had said.  
"I know they were demons," you replied quickly, too focused on leaving to function what he had said.   
"You know?" he asked. "Wait," he said, pressing a hand to your shoulder to stop you. "How do you know about demons?"   
"I'm a hunter, and they're chasing me. Now, I need to leave so you don't get dragged into... You're a hunter, aren't you?"   
"Yeah. Sam Winchester," he'd said, holding out his hand.  
"[Y/N]. [Y/N] [Y/L/N]," you replied, shaking his hand.

That was the first time you met Sam Winchester and it was the day you began hunting with the Winchesters. 

*//* 

**Present**  
"So why didn't Dean come with us?" you asked.  
"I don't know, actually," Sam said somewhat convincingly. "But I think we should take advantage of it." He grabbed your hand in his and intertwined your fingers.  
You looked up at him and smiled. "Definitely, but could we maybe get cleaned up first?" you asked.   
"Of course," he chuckled.

*//*

 **13 months ago**  
"Sam, I really don't want to deal with this shit right now," you had yelled through the closed door of your room in the bunker. Dean had been chewing you out for using yourself as bait to save them on this last hunt.   
"Can I please come in, [Y/N]?" he'd asked.   
But your mind had still been lingering on Dean's words to you from the hunt, and you answered a completely different question. "Plan A failed, I had to do something, I wasn't just going to let you die!" you had said.  
Sam opened the door and sat down on the edge of the bed next to you.   
"[Y/N], I'm not mad at you. Neither is Dean, I promise. He just got scared, that's all. He doesn't like it when people risk their lives for him," Sam said.  
"I wasn't doing it for him," you'd muttered under your breath.   
"What?" Sam asked.  
"Nothing," you replied.   
Sam had lifted your chin up so you'd look at him and looked intently into your eyes. The next thing you knew, your lips were being smashed together and he had pulled you closer to him than you had ever been to anyone before.

That was the first kiss you shared with Sam, and you had shared many ever since.

*//*

 **Present**  
After getting cleaned up in the bathroom of a nearby gas station, you and Sam went to a diner and sat down in a booth, facing each other. When the waitress came by, Sam ordered for you, an act you weren't expecting from him. You gave him a questioning look, but his phone rang before he could answer you. He picked up his phone and said, "Hey, Dean... Yeah, we took out the Wendigo. We're just getting something to eat before-" he was evidently interrupted by Dean. "No, I haven't done it yet. Stop hovering," he said before hanging up on his older brother.  
"What was that about?" you asked.   
"Dean being too concerned, as usual," Sam replied.  
"What have you not done yet?" you asked him.  
"Don't worry about it. It's just this thing I need to do for him." He made a slight waving off gesture before leaning on the table to look at you.  
"Is something going on that I don't know about?" you asked, noting his slightly different behavior.  
"Technically there's always something going on you don't know about," Sam said.  
"You know what I mean," you said. "Something with you."  
"Why do you say that?" Sam asked, smiling.   
"Well, because you never order food for me. And because you just lied to me about whatever it was Dean asked if you had done," you said.  
"Baby, if you had to worry about it, I would tell you. But you don't have to worry. Okay?" Sam told you.  
You sighed. "Okay."  
After you ate, you and Sam walked around the town you were in for the time being. It wasn't as tiny as the towns you normally dealt with, in fact this place could really be considered a city. You held hands as you walked along on the sidewalk and Sam stopped when you were passing a park. "Hey, let's sit down for a minute," Sam said, gently pulling you along to the center of the grassy area and stopping at a big rock in the ground.   
You gave him a questioning look. "Why? I thought you had something you had to do for Dean," you said.  
"I do, I do. I'll get to it. But I just want to sit here with you for a minute," Sam said as he let go of your hand and sat down on the rock, patting the space next to him.

*//*

 **7 months ago**  
Dean had generously left the bunker the night of you and Sam's six month anniversary, if you could call going out to a bar to pick up chicks 'generous'. You had been in a somewhat sad mood lately for reasons even you didn't know. So you had sat around the bunker all day, only moving from your room to find a new book off the shelf or get a snack. The first part of the day, Sam had been very attentive to you, loving on you and giving you affection. A couple of hours after lunch though, he had left you alone to your thoughts.   
Around six, you heard the muffled sounds of music echoing through the halls, disturbing your reading. You got up and put the book down, slipping on some shoes before you went down the hall. The music had grown louder and you recognized the song as "Like Real People Do" by Hozier once you reached the source and saw Sam standing by a table set for two with a meager candlelight.   
As soon as you had seen the little smirk on Sam's face, tears threatened to spill from your eyes and you put your hand over your mouth to cover your smile. He had walked over to you and stood with his chest inches away from yours. "I know it's our six month anniversary, and I wanted to do something special for you. But I'm not a very good cook, so I hope Chicken Helper is fancy enough," he'd said humbly.  
You dropped your hand from your mouth and whispered, "Sam, you didn't-"  
"I did. I don't know why you've been down lately, but it doesn't matter. My job is to make you feel better. So I'm doing that," Sam said.   
A smile had spread across your face and Sam had pulled you into his arms. You'd squeezed him tightly before pulling back and reaching up on your tiptoes to kiss him. " _We should just kiss like real people do_ ," you'd sung with the song after you first kissed him. He had kissed you again before pulling out your chair and gesturing for you to sit down with him and eat your anniversary dinner.  
Once he had sat down on the opposite side of the table, he gazed at you. "What?" you had asked.   
He had snickered and shook his head before saying, "I love you."  
The second surprise of that night, you looked up and smiled and said, "I love you too, Sam Winchester."

That was the first time the two of you exchanged those words. And every time they were spoken after, it wasn't taken for granted. 

*//*

 **Present**  
"Sam, what's this about?" you asked as you sat down beside him. "You've been acting really weird since the Wendigo hunt. Are you okay? Do you feel guilty or something? There's no reason you should feel guilty, he was beyo-" Sam shushed you and shifted in his place, rolling onto one knee. "Sam?" you asked, suddenly confused.   
Sam silently reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small dark blue box and opened it. "Will you marry me, [Y/N]?" he asked.   
You stared at the ring. It was a silver, thinly braided ring with a humble blue stone resting on top of it. You opened your mouth but no words came out. Of course you wanted to marry him, you loved him. You would die for him, you almost have died for him. But what would marrying him do? It's only a piece of paper. What was the point of having your love written down on a piece of paper? Would marrying him mean you'd stop hunting? That would be amazing, if you could just get out like that. But what if you had kids, what if you started a family? That wasn't a bad thing, you'd always dreamed of having a family with Sam. But what if you got dragged back in, like all of the other Winchesters had after they thought they were out. You realized how long you had been quiet, sitting there in shock with your mouth open. Sam had realized it too. He knew exactly what you were thinking, and because he knew, he grabbed the ring out of the box and dropped the box. "Baby, say something, please," he begged, looking worried. When a strangled chuckle/moan came from your throat, he shoved the ring onto your finger and pulled you in close. "Don't overthink it," he murmured. "It'll all be okay."  
Having been brought back into reality, you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck and said, "Of course I'll marry you!"  
You heard a sigh of relief escape his lips. Then he pulled your face back so he could kiss you. Tears of joy spilled from your eyes and Sam could sense your ear-to-ear grin as you kissed. "I love you so much," he almost whined.   
You giggled and pressed your forehead against his. "Was that what Dean was asking you if you had done?" you asked. He nodded happily, kissing you again.


End file.
